Receptacles may include components within their interior volume, or connected to their exterior. For example, fuel tanks for vehicles typically include a fuel filler pipe connected to the tank and through which fuel is added to the tank. The receptacle may also include components mounted on a carrier or other support that is placed in the fuel tank, or the components may be attached to a flange that is secured on an already formed fuel tank wall, such as by a clamp or weld.